Dangerous Love
by sammiibae
Summary: Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton. Queen and King of East High and most know players.Both extremly drop dead hot. Both desire each other. Both have dark secrets to hide. Will one simple mistake in missions bring them into a frenzy for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So some of you may know my sotries and they are mainly Camp Rockish Styles. But I had this idea for a long stuck ion my head and i though what the hell let my just write it. It is pretty cool and this is the first chpter. The summary does not explain well the topic of the story but i like it that way. SO as you keep reading these chapter more will be discovered. ;) Anyway hope you guys like it.**

**Gabriella's POV:**

You know life is such a funny game. All the rules and players can change with a snap of your take the most fittest and strongest players to survive and win this game.

Many few every actualy reach this great victory. You would actually think 9 out of 10 people will not make it.

But me, I am one of those people who will make it without a single doubt in my mind.

My name is Gabriella Anna Montez and i like to consider myself a winner of life.

You may ask me why I am so confident of this right? Well I will tell you my secret to winning.

Not giving a fuck about anybody but yourself.

Yes, my friends it is as simple as that. Harsh, it may seem to many but it is the simple most terrible truth this world has to offer us.

But think about it. Caring about only your self can help you in so many ways. The baggae people you call "friends" and "family" is to much for one person to deal with. I mean hey everyone has their own shit to manage right? And adding someone else's just slows you down on your own target's and goals.

As all selfish this may sound i have proof to back up my beliefs in this.

Evidence A: My 13th birthday. To a kid this is a glorious time of finally becoming a teenager. Of finally having some freedom away from your parents. But to me this was the year i faced cruel reality. One the specific day of my birthday me and my mom had the pleasure to find out my father was leaving us. Yep. Just like that. With the mear excuse of saying he was bored with us and he needed to start fresh. I cried so hard in front of him hugged his legs and begged him to stay. But did the bastard comply? No he just look down ast me shook his head and told me to grow up. Yes, sad isn't it?

Evidence B: 2 weeks after my birthday I had told everything that happened to my best friend Brianna Simmons. We had been friends since kindergarten and at the moment i considered her my only relief from my agony that was my life. Not a day went by before she told everyone in the school and left my dumb ass to secure herself as one of the populars. I hate to say this but i should have paid attention to her startegy back then and it would have saved me alot of worthless tears. So in a way i do not hate her for what she did. She just put me one step closer to finding out the truth.

Evidence C: My mother had countless breakdowns during the months after my father left. So many i lost count of how many times I had to drag her from the couch to her bed and clean up all the enpty tequila bottles of the floor. But she was smarter that me. It took her only 6 months to realize the truth and begin to focus on herself. And get her shit together. She became cold and cruel. She focused only in her work as a lawyer. To her that was her source of air. In my life the only role she played was the one of bill payer and money provider. She just left me money in my bank account as she traveled all over the world for her job. Only staying a max of two days in our house. Or should I say my house.

I had cried so much during this tima that im suprise I have any tears left in my body. But by the end of freshman year a wonderfull tragedy happened to me. One that brought me the final step in the truth. One that would secure my future as a winner. With it i put all my shit together and became Gabriella Montez Queen of East High.

Well with my morning speech of confidence all done i took one last look at the mirror to check my outfit fot the day. I had on a short black tight as hell leather mini skirt. With a glittery belt. A long sleeved red shirt that showed generatious portionsof my cleavage to the boys, black knee high high heeled boots and bug silver hoops to complete my out fit. I grinned at my mirror oh yes today was going to be a good day. I made sure my dark wings were well hidden in the secret tattoo grabbed my purse and headed off.

Oh did I forget to mention what was my wonderful tragety? Ah yes I am an immortal Dark Angel. Yes you know huge black wings and all. It happened to me by the end of freshman year I was killed.

Yup your heard right. I was murdered by accident one day while i was walking homr from school. But I woke up a week later in a weird house. I saw a lady there and she explained to me that she was a witch she had seen my tragic death and had risen me from the deatha dn gave me immortality with the exchange if helping her fullfill certain jobs. At such a young age i was of course intreeged and of course agreed for her saving me. With that she gave wings and made me her Dark Angel.

I reached the gates of East High. Parked my brand new Ferrari in my usual spot. And got out everypair of eyes turned to me ans starred with either jealousy or desire or both.

I smirked and started to walk.

Oh yeah, I LOVE my life.

**SO? Any good! I think its pretty cool for the first chapter. And the next will be a little of Gabriella and then the rest Full on Troy Bolton. **

**So please tell me what you like and i guess 5 reviews till next update ;)**

**~~~~~~~~~~sammii :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo i'm liking the reviews im getting. :) I know the first chapter is a little confusing but dn't worry it will clear up as the story go. SO! to make thing short here is the next chapter. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 2:**

**Gabriella POV:**

I opened the door of East High and got a sudden feeling of power. Yes, I truly love this school.

I started walking down the hall to reach my locker and start observing the usual cliche groups. Geeks, drama addicts, cheerleader, emo kids, wanabe's, goth kids, social ackwards, etc. And then there is my crowd

The Populars.

You might think I am a regualr school bitch the boss's people. But i am not nor i will ever want to be. To me any one is a potential "friend" or more of aquatance. And i will not start anything with you unless you start with me. Simple.

As i reached my locker i saw my two best friends standing there waiting for my arrival. Sharpay Evans and Taylor Mckessi. I know I said friends are baggae and shit but these two the are special. They are dark angels like me. Both had tragic deaths and both were given back a chance of life. About the same time as me. And both had suffered as well as me. You can say we all connect really well.

"Well,well, well look at you Gabi. Which boy's attention are you trying to get today?" Taylor asked.

"Oh today I think its that little caliente soccer captain that's been following her like a lost puppy."Sharpay replied for me giving me her sad puppt ete's as we launched into a fit of giggles.

"Hmm maybe girls. He has been asking me for a long time. And well you know me. I hate to bring sadness or disappointment to anyone." I smirked.

"Haha of course you dn't Briella, you always love you chairty case's." Taylor added.

Taylor was the most reasonable of our group. She was like the mother that watched over us when we got drunked or got in a fight or even got hurt during a mission. She always put the one's she loves before herself. And I will always love her to death for that. Her death was one actualy intentionally caused. Sadly for her she had no good mother too. But her's was worse than mine. Her's actually despised her for anything wrong that ever happened in her life. So she planned her death and made it happen. Although like me, Maria (the witch that turned us) was there to give her a second chance.

Sharpay was a complete different case. She actually had a loving mother, father, and twin brother that loves her very deeply and big stacks of money to asure all her wish's were granted. She was a happy go lucky girl to her friends. But once in on a mission the girl turned into an ice queen. Cold and Heartless. Her death was a mear Robbery gone wrong. She was home alone one weekend, when a robber thought that the big wealthy family was gone and snuck in. Got the shock of his life when he saw Sharpay standing in the hallway in booty short and a tank top screaming her lungs of while singing Mama Mia to her hairbrush. A simple shot and she became one of us.

"Aww but Montez. You bring sadness to me everyday by rejecting my... _offers_." A familiar husky masculine voice whispered in my ear that brought me back from memory lane. As two pair of very very strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

I instantly froze. Please someone tell me i'm dreaming. I quickly turned around in the arms and was starring at a pair of intense blue eyes.

Troy Bolton.

Golden Boy and King of East High. And the only person in the world that can make me feel any emotion...

**Troy's POV:**

"Bolton!" She growled out.

Damn that voice of her's. God can make any guy get a hard on in less than 5 seconds. And for those sucker that think i;m lieing just any guy at school no..any guy in the wolrd. One Look at Gabriella Montez and it's up and away for us.

"Well well Montez aren't you gona answer my question? Because I think since your giving that soccer boy a go, why not let a basketball _man_ have a go as well. Cause I do promise once you try it, you will be hooked.

I smirked as she tensed in my arms. And very dark brown eyes glared at me with anger.

Man! I love her eye's ! They are so unique and just pull me in everytime I see her. But before I could charm her with my Bolton eyes charm.

She smirked her signiture im-gona-bring-you-pain smirk, and i gulped.

"Well Bolton.." Her arm lifts as her fingers trace circcles up my chest. Geesh that fingers of her.

Moved slowy.

Oh so painfuly slow.

"Ye-ss" I studder. Nice Bolton. Now she thinks your desperate.

_Well you are desperate. For her._ My wolf commented.

Shush! that is so not true. I mean yeah i have an attraction for her, and yeah so maybe I wanna beat the living shit of all the guys that ever even got a kiss from her. Pshh but I bet once I have bed her i'm sure all that would go away...

_Done convincing yourself?_

SHUT IT!

_Face the Facts Troy, Girl got us hooked like a junkie to crack._

Thats's when Gabriella's voice brought be me back from my internal battle.

"How about.." Her voice came out husky.

"Yes.." I urged her on to finish.

"You... FUCK OFF!" YES! Wait what...? NO! That's not the response I wanted. I didn't have time to continue my confused state. Her knee slammed directly into my family jewels.

One Word.

PAIN!

**Gabriella's POV:**

I smirked and tryed to stop a giigle from escaping my motuh as i watched Bolton double-over in pain. Chad and Zeke his two best friends came quickly rushing to his aid as they tried not to laugh.

Although now they were the onyl one cause Sharpay and Taylor were laughing pretty hard.

"Well Bolton I suggest you think twice, next time you want to sneek behind me and treat me like one your skanks" Without even shedding glance at his curled figure I walked away to my class.

Happy as can be.

**Well any comments? Not really my best works but, it will get better I promise. ;)**

**Review!**

**~~~~~~sammii :)**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**HEY Guys! :D **

**OK Well i just wanted to give you a short message some of you might not like. As of Now I am Not going to continue uploading this story of anymore. I know sad, it's just I dn't think it belongs with the characters of high school musical anymore. But to the Fans that want to continue to read this story I will be continuing it in another website.**

**I do not know if many of you have heard the website But it so awesome! It is like Frictionpress but way cooler. And with better stories! There are some serious talented writers there.**

**So to the people who want to contine reading this story please go to the website and search my name which is of course sammiibae.**

**Hopefully Many of you will continue reading my story in the other website and please fan, vote, and comment on my story there. :)**

**P.s That does not mean i'm quiting on fanfiction either to all who have read my other stories I will still be uploading those here in fanfiction. :)**

**~~~~~~~sammii :P**

**The website is...**

**.com**

**And search for sammiibae**


	4. Chapter 3

**HI! Guys! I know it's been quite a while since I wrote in fanfiction but I do have my reason. The new website I write in. Wattpad .com is really to cool and I kinda gave up on fanfiction. BUT! Some of my fans here have been sending me emails that they want me to continue here with my stores. And since a lot of you wanted me to I will. But I do have my other options in the other website…Wattpad .com If you guys wanna go there and check out the story with my other characters feel free my username is the same from here but anyway on with the long overdue chapter!**

**Gabriella's Pov:**

I was walking the rest of the way down the hallway with Sharpay and Taylor by my side still giggling for what I did to Alex. I greeted some of my fellow classmates that I knew until; I saw a familiar face pop out in front of

"Maria" We all greeted together.

"Briella, Sharpay, Taylor how are you all this fine morning." Maria answered with her usual sweet charm and warm smile.

Maria was a sort of a complicated person. We don't know much about her and her past life. All we know is that she is a witch (a very powerful one in that case) who gave us a second chance at life with immortality in exchange for killing evil. She sometimes would tell us stories about some of her good times but that was about all the knowledge we had. We never asked either she seemed...touchy about the subject.

'Pretty good as to seeing it's a Friday morning!" Sharpay replied with bubbly excitement. Maria just giggled at this.

"Well good girls, because it seems that this morning is going to start with some action!"

We stayed silent. She gave us a teasing smirk. As if encouraging us to ask.

I sighed and gave in. "So what are we killing today?"

She squealed in delight. "Oh today is a good one girls! You're killing a couple demons. And powerful ones if I may add." She smirked with glee and excitement hidden in her eyes.

It so weird but Maria has this strange sadistic love for killing demons. Creeped the hell out of me sometimes causes the girl can get violent and be giggling about it.

"So I am assuming that's why your here right?" Andrea asked all business like. Geez the girl needed to chill.

"Of course! You know me there is no way better to start a good morning than without seeing some demons die in front of my eyes. Plus the bastards have a posetion that can be of very good use to me."

"Hmm...ok so what's the plan?" I asked in curiosity.

"Simple. I have been informed that the Demons are hiding their presence by pretending to be students at this school. I have no idea why. Now since you three girls are the only Drangels (A.N Dark + Angel = Drangels. :) Easier way to say it) in that class. Your three are going to take them out alone. Unless back up is needed. Which I very much doubt." She grinned at the end of her speech knowing very well it would not be needed.

"Ok so you come in this where...?" Sharpay asked confused.

"You silly gooses I'm your substitute teacher that will freeze all the students so our secret is not let out. In this modern world who knows what type of trouble that can cause."

"Ok. Well it seems like a simple job. "I grinned with glee that today our job would be easier welcome into the weekend.

"Yes..." Maria drawled out throwing us an "I know something you don't" look.

"Now run along kiddies. I have to inform the rest of the Drangels just in case help is needed." With that she threw us one last dazzling smile before she walked of down the rest of the hallway.

"She sure seemed unusually happy today." Sharpay commented as we entered the classroom and sat in our regular seats.

"Oh come on Shar! It's Maria we are talking about the girl is a ball of bubbly and excitement!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yeah and add the death of Demons this early in the morning and she will be drunk of happiness" Taylor added in with a knowing glance.

"Whatever you two. I have a feeling in my gut that something will happen. And you know my gut is never wrong" I snorted at that comment.

"Puh-Leas Shar the last time we listened to your magical "gut" we ended up getting porno tattoos and passing out in a strip club!" Tay chuckled at that one. Knowing well that I was the worse one to come out of that.

"Hey! Come you guys know tha-" She was cut off when the bell rung and Maria walked in and locked the doors.

"Well class Mr. Roberts is not present today. But I can assure you we will have an interesting class..." She trailed off giving us a signal with her eyes.

With a flick of her wrist all the humans froze.

Oh yeah.

It's show time...

**Troy's POV:**

I saw the sub and her smell instantly hit me.

Witch.

But there were two more scents in the room not counting the humans. One unfamiliar and one sadly very familiar.

Demon.

I instantly felt a growl make its way up my throat but I stopped myself in time. Demons were the scumbags of this world. Some even considered them less than humans. They were heartless bastards that sold their soul for cheap favors.

I froze when I saw with a flick of her wrist. The witch froze all the humans. Instantly three kids that sat in the other side of the room stand up and extended claws, eyes glowing red. Chad and Zeke tensed next to me.

But before we could act three shadows passed us and positioned themselves at the door and two windows. The shadows started to materialize into people.

More specifically familiar looking girls.

Holy Sh*t...

Standing by the door was none other than my angel herself.

Gabriella Montez.

Her friends Taylor and Sharpay were standing near the window all wearing satisfied smirks in their face's. Before anyone can could say anything Taylor spoke up.

"Looks you missed some humans Maria."

The witch's gaze turned to me as she spat her words out.

"They don't count as humans. Do you mutt?" This time I did allow the growl escape my mouth. Logan and Cole ready by my side.

"Chill it mutt. For today I'm not here to fry your ass alpha. I'm here for the Demons." She spat the word Demons with venom.

"Would you like to die now or fight for your lives demons?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course" the leader growled.

The witch just sighed and shook her head.

"As you wish. Leader against leader. Backup will help when needed." I scoffed and crossed my arms. Witch's always trying to bring rule to a fight.

"Very well." The Demon leader nodded and stepped forward. All desks disappeared from the room. Witch work of course. But what happened next shocked me.

Instead of the witch steeping forward, Gabriella did.

W.T.F! She is human right? My question was answered when she bended over and in second's huge black wings sprouted from her back. Her outfit seemed to change as well. Becoming a dark leather vest that showed of her toned stomach and tight black leather pants with ankle boots.

My G-D I did not think I could ever feel more attracted to her than I already was.

I was wrong. As soon as she stood up straight her eyes locked with mine.

Only her eye's now were the deepest blue I've seen. And the air was knocked out of my lungs. And my wolf growled.

_**MATE! MINE! CLAIM NOW!**_

**SOOO? Any good? I thought it came out ok. :) So please gimme your comments.**


End file.
